sailormoon_neocrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Myth of the Sailor scouts
The Myth of the Scouts begins around 1995 AD. According to legend, they were the reborn spirits of senshi that had died during a period of peace called the and were part of a kingdom of planets called the Kingdom. However a force from inside this kingdom attacked the which was the capital of the Kingdom and killed off its guardians. These senshi souls were sent to the future to be reborn. These scout suffered supposedly many hardships, meeting new allies, as well as many new enemies. In the end of the period called the second ‘Ice Age’ an old enemy supposedly reappeared and caused great pains for the Scouts. These Scouts, though defeating their enemy, lost a lot and were unable to stop the great freeze which occurred. The legendary jewel, called the ginzinshou, supposedly revived the , and their leader , whom after a few years created the and became monarch of it. The people o fCrystal gained long life from the ginzinshou, though it is more probably that the slowed down the aging process. Even so, what is undisputed is a period of peace began for the next 500 years, including the birth of ’s only child, . However that peace was shattered when internal disputes inside the kingdom threatened to tear it apart. Using her as well as the which were her police force, they surrounded these rebels and banished them from . They would take refuge on the planet that would be called . It was during this time that two more senshi made their presence known to the queen, the Senshi of the Sun, , and a senshi from the past known as Sailor Earth . They became known as the forgotten senshi and proceeded to do things on their own. Legend has it that Sailor Sol refused to help the Queen, saying that the sun was her only responsibility and that it didn’t get involved with the politics of the planets. As time progressed a threat that was occurring near and seemed to be heading towards the recquired the attention of the forgotten senshi and the . They left, leaving only the watch over the events that could come in from outside the system. However the threat remained in the system. From the Planet , the Family attacked the , decimating it and injuring the Queen of Crystal in the process. Another myth has it that the Queen’s daughter used the mythical time gate and traveled back in time to bring back the Queen’s past self to defeat the . However the story goes, the was defeated, but wasn’t destroyed. The world was at relative peace afterwards. is that the Queen sent her daughter back in time to become a and supposedly, she met her future mate a Shape-shifting by the name . Though this myth is false, somewhere during this time, Queen’s left the public eye only to return with a her future mate and was given her own . Her Guardian became known as the Senshi and were named after the largest Asteroids out there. However the fact, time passed and death soon came to the Queen and those around her. is that as Queen Serenity I court died, the ginzinshou offered her one last wish before she were to die too. Her wish was to help all in the besides herself. The ginzinshou reacted and she ascended into the immortal being called . Now with I gone, Lady Serenity and her boyfriend ascended the thrown. Though their rule was peaceful, small skirmishes occurred here and there, along with the discovery of a new planet and a new senshi, , and the rebirth of an old forgotten senshi, , which claimed the field was actually the remains of her planet. These senshi, along with , Sol, and , became the new “.” Another legend has it that the grandchildren of the senshi of Queen Serenity I Inner Senshi began to develop the abilities of their predecessors. took it upon herself to begin to train these new Senshialong with the grand daughter of . Also the Children of the Asteroid senshi began to develop the same abilities as their parents, and were trained in their powers as well. Finally, the children of , Saturn, and , also began to exhibit the power of their parents and were also trained. The only two of the senshi that wasn’t in anyway related to a predecessor of and her Court was the new Uranus and the New Neptune. Hmm appeared at the palace and offered their services to the Queen. These new senshi were to become the new of Neo